


Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie; Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi; Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi

by annie_cresta



Series: „Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie; Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi; Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi; Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Future, How Do I Tag, M/M, Or Is It?, Sad Ending, Shakespeare Quotations, Short, Soulmates, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, they're almost adult tho, whipped characters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta
Summary: W przyszłości nikt samodzielnie nie wybiera swojego partnera. Każdy musi poślubić swoją, wskazaną przez specjalne testy, Bratnią Duszę.Adam zawsze wiedział, że test może zawodzić. Zawsze wiedział, też, że jedyną osobą na świecie, z którą mógłby być szczęśliwy jest Dawid.





	Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie; Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi; Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: to opowiadanie zostało napisane do szkoły i tylko dlatego jest po polsku. Polecenie było, by napisać coś o przyszłości, a ja trochę odleciałam.
> 
> Miłego czytania!

 

>   
>  _"Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie;_  
>  _Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi;_  
>  _Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi (...)_ _"_
> 
> William Shakespeare - Hamlet

Adam zawsze kochał Dawida. Nie zawsze to rozumiał, jednak od dnia, gdy się poznali, chłopiec był dla niego ważny. To był pierwszy dzień szkoły, byli w jednej klasie - poznał go wraz z dwudziestką innych dzieci, jednak Dawid wyróżniał się w oczach Adama jako jedyny z całej grupy. Jego zielone oczy i kwadratowy uśmiech - Dawid rozświetlał całą salę, nie sposób było patrzeć na nikogo innego. Adam, jako chłopiec nieśmiały, rzadko chciał rozmawiać z innymi dziećmi i jeszcze rzadziej pierwszy wyciągał do nich rękę, jednak w przypadku Dawida, natychmiast postanowił się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Zupełnie jakby w jakiś sposób go przyciągał. Adam jednak nie musiał robić pierwszego kroku w kierunku Dawida, dla którego zaprzyjaźnianie się z nieznajomymi dziećmi było codziennością. Adam usłyszał wtedy "Wyglądałeś na samotnego i jakbyś potrzebował przyjaciela, więc postanowiłem nim zostać", a uśmiech Dawida jakimś cudem stał się jeszcze bardziej oślepiający. Tak zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Adam zrozumiał swoje uczucia do Dawida, najprawdopodobniej na początku lat nastoletnich, sam nie jest w stanie podać dokładnego momentu. Być może dlatego, że wydawało się to tak oczywiste, że zrozumiał, jak tylko był w odpowiednim wieku by zrozumieć pojęcie miłości. Dawid był po prostu najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, bezapelacyjnie. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Musiał być jego bratnią duszą.

Jedyny problem tkwi w panującym systemie. Nikt nie ma prawa samodzielnie wybrać, z kim chce być, zajmują się tym wyższe służby. Każdy musi przejść testy psychologiczne: jeden, w wieku dziesięciu lat, drugi - piętnastu i ostatni - dziewiętnastu, a na podstawie wyników dobiera się Bratnią Duszę. Bratnie Dusze uznawane są za narzeczeństwo od momentu testu, jeśli obie są pełnoletnie. Bratnie Dusze nie muszą być w tym samym wieku, więc zaręczyny zostają oficjalnie uznane, gdy osoba młodsza skończy dziewiętnaście lat i wtedy para zaczyna żyć razem. Ślub zwykle odbywa się w rok po zaręczynach. System nie przewiduje wyjątków - każdy musi poślubić swoją Bratnią Duszę i nie może się rozwieść. Nie wolno też zawierać związków przed przejściem ostatniego testu.

System wprowadzono, jako sposób zapobiegania licznym rozwodom, jednak nie jest niezawodny. Ludzkie uczucia są nieprzewidywalne i trudne do opanowania. Zwykle, ludzie są szczęśliwi z dopasowaną Bratnią Duszą, ale czy to prawdziwa miłość? Często, wierzą, że tak, bo nie doświadczyli niczego innego. Jednak, w niektórych przypadkach, ludzie zakochują się w kimś, kto okazuje się nie być ich Bratnią Duszą lub nie mogą pokochać swojej Bratniej Duszy.

Adam zawsze wiedział, że test może zawodzić. Zawsze wiedział, też, że jedyną osobą na świecie, którą mógłby poślubić, z którą mógłby być szczęśliwy jest Dawid.

Nie wie jednak, co wykaże jego test.

Adam we wrześniu tego roku, skończy dziewiętnaście lat. Jednak wszyscy przechodzą test w marcu i od tego dnia traktowani są jako pełnoletni.

Niczego w swoim życiu Adam nie bał się tak jak ostatniego testu. Nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia z kimś innym niż Dawid.

Adam zna Dawida od dwunastu lat i przez nie wszystkie, jego przyjaciel zachował umiejętność przyćmiewania wszystkiego wokół jednym uśmiechem. Dawid jest równie ruchliwy i towarzyski, co wtedy, w dodatku wyzwala w Adamie humor i chęć do zabaw, z których powinni byli już wyrosnąć. Chłopcy są nierozłączni, można by nawet uznać, że ich współuzależnienie zakrawa o niezdrowe. Dawid jest dla Adama oparciem, motywatorem, kimś, kto rozumie go najlepiej ze wszystkich i dziełem sztuki, które nie przestaje zadziwiać swoim pięknem. Jego miłością.

\----------

\- Adam! Wiesz, co jest jutro?  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Jutro jest nasz test.  
\- A wiesz, co jest dzisiaj?  
\- Co?  
\- Najlepsza okazja, żeby zrobić coś głupiego.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Adaś, zastanów się. Jutro jest ostateczny test, poznamy swoje Bratnie Dusze, zaczniemy być traktowani jak dorośli. Można powiedzieć, że dziś jest nasz ostatni dzień beztroski, musimy go wykorzystać.  
\- Czuję, że to się nie skończy dobrze... Jak chciałbyś go wykorzystać?

W formie odpowiedzi Dawid uśmiecha się diabelsko i wyciąga ze swojej torby butelkę.

\- Chcesz się upić? - Adam pyta z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak?  
\- Na dzień przed testem? Żeby jutro mieć kaca?  
\- No dobrze, nie musimy się upijać. Możemy tylko trochę się napić. Tak, żeby wykorzystać ostatnie chwile beztroski i jednocześnie nie ryzykować kacem. Może być?  
Adam myśli o tym, że jutro wszystkie jego nadzieje mogą zostać rozwiane, że może dowiedzieć się, że Dawid jest przeznaczony komuś innemu. - Wiesz co? Tak, może być.

 

Dwie godziny później, Adam leży na kanapie w salonie Dawida, który siedzi na podłodze oparty o fotel, pusta butelka zapomniana w rogu pokoju.  
\- Dawid.  
\- Hm?  
\- Obiecaj mi coś.  
\- Cokolwiek chcesz.  
\- Obiecaj mi, że nawet po teście, niezależnie od wyników, nie zostawisz mnie, nie zapomnisz o mnie. Ja... nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Potrzebuję cię.

Dawid zbliża się do przyjaciela, kuca przy kanapie, jego twarz nie więcej niż dziesięć centymetrów nad twarzą Adama. Uśmiecha się do niego do góry nogami, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że cię nie zostawię. Nigdy. Ciebie kocham najbardziej na świecie, Adaś. Nikt tego nie zmieni.  
\- Ja ciebie też. - chłopiec wydusza z siebie, ze ściśniętym gardłem, ledwo dostrzegalnie, ale Dawid słyszy. "Gdybyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo" Adam myśli, usiłując powstrzymać łzy napływające do jego oczu.

Dawid ściska rękę przyjaciela, dla którego najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem w życiu jest nie pocałowanie zielonookiego chłopca w tym momencie.

\---------

Następnego dnia wszyscy dziewiętnastolatkowie z miasta gromadzą się w ośrodku badań, na swój ostateczny test. Lista ustawiona jest alfabetycznie według nazwisk, więc Adam wchodzi przed Dawidem. Gdy nadchodzi jego kolej wchodzi do pomieszczenia testowego, człowiek w białym ubraniu podłącza go do aparatury - podczas testu sprawdza się szczerość badanego oraz jego reakcje. Na ekranie zajmującym całą ścianę zaczynają pojawiać się pytania, połączone z obrazami i dźwiękami, które mają na celu wywołać autentyczne reakcje i pomóc badanemu odpowiedzieć w zgodzie ze sobą. Adam odpowiada na wszystkie pytania najspokojniej i najszczerzej jak potrafi. Po zakończeniu testu, przechodzi do pomieszczenia obok, w którym musi czekać, aż wielki ekran pokaże mu profil systemowy jego Bratniej Duszy.

Kolejne pięć minut wydaje się wiecznością, jednak wreszcie na ścianie pojawia się twarz oraz dane jego Bratniej Duszy.

Serce Adama staje, aby następnie roztrzaskać się na milion kawałków, których nikt już nie zdoła poskładać. Zapomina o oddychaniu, nie może się ruszyć, nie czuje ciepłych, grubych łez spływających po jego policzkach bez końca.

To nie Dawid.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Albo prawie...
> 
> Oryginalny plan był taki, by tu skończyć, jednak moje koleżanki żądały szczęśliwego zakończenia - stąd część druga! (Która jakimś cudem wyszła dwa razy dłuższa niż pierwsza.)
> 
> A co do pierwszej, dajcie mi znać, czy się podobało przez komentarze i kudos! Jeśli zmarnowałam czyjś czas, z góry przepraszam!
> 
> Jak zwykle, dziękuję za czytanie i przesyłam swoją miłość! <3


End file.
